


Tyrant of the Sea in One Piece

by satoshy12



Series: Tyrant of the Sea [1]
Category: One Piece, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Record of Ragnarok (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gyojin-tou | Fishman Island, Marine, Pirates, Poseidon (Record of Ragnarok) - Freeform, Tenryuubito | Celestial Dragons | World Nobles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satoshy12/pseuds/satoshy12
Summary: The Shuumatsu no Valkyrie Poseidon together with Percy and Sally Jackson are sent into One Piece.
Relationships: Percy Jackson & Poseidon, Sally Jackson & Poseidon, Sally Jackson/Poseidon
Series: Tyrant of the Sea [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000665
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Tyrant of the Sea in One Piece

"You... You... You Fucking piece of Shit…" With that, Poseidon, the God of the Seas who was said to be equal to Zeus in power lay dead beneath Sasaki Kojiro's feet.

While Humanity chanted the name of the Hero who brought the first Victory for Humanity after two losses in the Ragnarok tournament.

Poseidon closed his eyes as he felt how his soul was fading from his Body into the vacuum of space.

Poseidon suddenly noticed how his soul and body started to get rebuilt, he was surprised about what happened too and all he could was ask himself.

"My Body and Soul have been restored. Why?"

Wasn't he supposed to fade into the nothingness after his death in Ragnarok. Like all the other ones who had lost their fight.

Seeing around him was like before was a black void of infinite darkness, due to the complete absence of light, yet he was still able to see himself perfectly.

“Ah who cares any more, I just want to simply close my eyes and get some sleep.”

He closed his eyes and started to "dozed" off.

**\- AHEM -**

It was a voice that was either male or female, it was loud and quiet at the same time. It echoed in a place where it shouldn't happen inside the Void.

With a scowl, Poseidon opened my eyes and glared around. When he saw that he was still, seemingly, alone in the void, Poseidon sighed and closed his eyes and asked out, "Who are you, and what do you want from me."

**\- CHAOS -**

Poseidon eyes ripped open in shock this was a Chaos the First Deity, the Protogenos of the Void/Nothingness. From "him", emerged the Protogenoi themselves. Besides being a deity, Chaos is a shapeless void below even Tartarus, that would explain why he couldn't see "him" he was inside it.

"So this is where I will reside in an eternal sleep. "

**\- NO -**

"No? I lost my fight and died."

Even Poseidon couldn't keep his face void of emotions, as he was before Chaos itself.

**\- I WANT YOU TO DO SOMETHING FOR ME -**

"What?" Poseidon asked incredibly, this was chaos itself, after all, why did it need help at all. Chaos was the first and perfect Immortal being.

**\- YOU WILL TAKE CARE OF TWO MORTALS FOR ME AND HELP SOME PEOPLE IN ANOTHER WORLD. YOU EMBODIES THE MENTALITY OF AN GOD PERFECTLY, SO YOU WILL DO IT RIGHT -**

" But I died against a Human."

**\- DON'T TRY TO TRICK ME BOY, WE BOTH KNOW YOU WOULD HAVE WON EVEN WITHOUT BOTH ARMS IF YOU USED YOUR POWERS. THE ONLY REASON YOU DIDN'T DO IT WAS OUT OF SPITE THAT THE OTHER GODS AND HUMANS DON'T SEE IT -**

Poseidon snorted at that. True he didn't really use his powers had he fought Kojiro Sasaki alone without spectators then yes. He would have used Hydrokinesis, Earthquakes or even storms against the Human, he was worthy to see it but not the spectators. He is after all available to use his powers with the force of his will.

**\- SO I WILL PUT INSIDE YOU THE INFORMATION OF WHAT YOU NEED TO KNOW. AND I WILL SHOW YOU WHAT YOU NEED TO KNOW ABOUT THE PEOPLE YOU WILL HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF -**

Poseidon just nodded off what Chaos said even though he wouldn't dare to question a command of the First Protogenoi.

The first information he got was about how his subjects in the other world were enslaved by disgusting Humans forcing them to work for them and treating them like property and pets. He learned about the Devil Fruits, Pirates, Marine and the Tenryuubito, the so-called World Nobles, known as the Celestial Dragons. It would be fun to kill and destroy them.

The memories about the two Persons he is commanded to take care of shocked him more. To think another Poseidon would take a HUMAN as a Lover or even has a Demigod child. The Gods in his World can't have Children with Humans, but then no one had tied it before.

**\- ARE YOU READY, THE ONE WHO WILL COME WITH YOU WILL HAVE TO THE INFORMATION ABOUT THE NEW WORLD, DO WHAT I WANT FROM YOU AND YOU CAN VISIT YOUR ORIGINAL WORLD WHENEVER YOU WANT -**

Poseidon nodded his head; he had all the memories and knowledge he needed about the new world, he was ready to go.

In a flash a Woman and a Toddler so around 3 years stand before him. The woman was hugging the child as if she tried to protect him against something.

That Woman whom he knows from the memories was Sally Jackson, was strikingly beautiful with her bright sparkling blue eyes, long and brown hair, and that sense of fashion made her look younger.

In her arms was a child that interested him more, the child had a very familiar Aura it felt like his very own Divinity.

Poseidon got from Chaos the memories of what happened to them. Being hit by a huge bolt of lightning arced down from the heavens and on the seashore to the cabin where both were staying.

To say Poseidon was pissed would be an understatement, that alternative of his brother Zeus tried to kill his alternative son.

From the memories he got, the other Zeus was not even a true God, more like a Human NO that would be nice even for that filth. He was a fucking GOAT in a God Body. If he ever meets him he would kill that weak and disgusting Zeus.

"So you are the Poseidon who will come with us?" Sally asked unsure as she looked at the new Poseidon," you will protect my Baby?"

He was a very muscular yet fit and handsome young looking God. He was wearing a skin tight long sleeved dark blue shirt that left openings that showed off his chest and his lower back. A cape was tied to his pants that extended all the way to his calves.

"Yes," Poseidon said," the boy and you won't have to fear anyone from touching you."

Poseidon meant the words he said, let it be the other Poseidon feeling be for the Woman and his son. But if someone touches her, then what he did to Adamas his own brother would be like a prank between children.

Sally nodded at Poseidon then at both didn't even have to say something before they were teleported away by Chaos.

Once again alone Chaos just let out a:

**\- I HOPE THIS WILL FINALLY ENTERTAIN ME MORE THEN THE ORIGINAL STORYLINE -**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> Poseidon will be OP. I truly believe he died out of spite. And that he was Madara'd, too strong for Canon let's kill him  
> No one could really kill him without a Volund in the One Piece world.


End file.
